1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation input apparatus which executes certain processing in response to an operation input, for example, and a method therefor. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a program executed by the operation input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-72183 discloses a photographing apparatus configured such that a still image is captured by releasing a shutter when a motion in which one of opened eyes is closed, and thereafter, both eyes are opened again is detected. In this way, a photographer takes a photograph at a desired timing by remote control.